Vehicle components which comprise a structural part and a trim element are well known from the prior art. For example, the vehicle component is an armrest and the trim element is the outer skin of a cushion. Said structural part is typically embedded into the cushion, in order to withstand any loads of the vehicle component, without the vehicle component being deformed excessively or even destroyed. Such vehicle components, such as armrests, are typically produced by a filling element being introduced between the trim element and the structural part and subsequently being cured. The cured foam-like filling element then as a rule forms the cushion.
Even if it is not arranged visibly on the vehicle component, a certain risk of injury can emanate from the structural part, in particular in an accident situation. It is therefore as a rule strictly ensured that the structural part does not have any edges or pointed contours which increase the potential hazard in the accident situation. In order to lower the potential hazard, the prior art provides complicated reshaping of the structural part before the production of the vehicle component, in order to satisfy the necessary safety standards